Toboe and the Walrus
by Lucius Maximus 1
Summary: Story takes place in episode 22. If you haven't watched episode 22 don't read this (SPOILERS). What if Toboe is badly hurt during the walrus attack?


_**Hey guys! MY FIRST FANFIC! I don't own any of the characters (Except Kenai, I made him up) If anything is wrong please tell me as I said it is my first fanfic! ENJOY!**_

 **Wolf's rain**

 **What if Toboe was badly injured attacking the Walrus in episode 22?**

Toboe hated the ice. It seemed as though his claws were not able to grip on the slippery surface. Every time he jumped, he slipped and only just managed to make it to the other side. The last jump was hard, even he could admit to that, and as he landed he slipped, skidding across the floor.

"Hey, runt, hurry it up," Tsume hollered from ahead of him. Toboe growled quietly as he struggled to his feet again. "You ok?" He called back.

"Yeah, just fine!" Toboe yelled back.

Toboe was about to grumble again when a loud rumble sounded below him. The ground shook, taking Toboe clean off his feet. He gasped in shock, tremoring he muttered, "What was that?"

Hige frowned as he turned, "What was that?" he asked Kiba, who shrugged.

Toboe stood again and was about to rush forwards when suddenly there was a crack of ice and suddenly before him a huge Walrus appeared in front of him. Toboe yelped in shock as the beast sent him hurling into the water. Toboe screamed as he hit the ice cold water, knocking the breath out of him.

"Toboe!" All three wolves cried out at once in fright.

Toboe gasped as he made his way to the icy land. Hige helped him out of the water. They rushed away just as the Walrus burst out of the water. It slammed onto the floor in front of them. Hige cried out as the force threw him to the floor. "HIGE!" Toboe yelped as Hige hit the floor with a deadly thwack.

Kiba and Tsume dived at the walrus, fangs bared. Their fangs sunk into the walrus, it screamed and threw off the two older wolves. Tsume smashed into a wall of ice and so did Kiba. Kiba gasped loudly, attracting the walrus' attention. It sank on of its fangs into Kiba's leg; Kiba howled in pain and desperately tried to free himself.

Tsume leapt to his feet and growled, "That monster! I'll kill it myself!" and charged towards it in a fury of anger.

Toboe was shaking now, but not in fear. Anger coursed through his veins, the adrenalin ready to overpower him. Seeing Tsume being thrown across into the sea was the final straw for Toboe. With a great howl of anguish he pounced onto the walrus, sinking his teeth into its eye. The beast screamed, thrashing its blubbery head from side to side before diving into the water; taking Toboe with it.

 **XXX**

Hige raised his head a fraction. His ribs throbbed but he could breath fine so he guessed it was only a small break. He groaned as he sat up, wincing as he did so. Kiba was by his side in an instant. "Kiba?" Hige asked wearily, "Are you ok? What happened?"

Kiba's sky blue eyes softened, "I'm fine. A walrus attacked the pack, it seems to have gone now… How are you?"

Hige smiled a little, "Just great," He replied and went to stand, he hissed in pain and doubled over, when he saw Kiba's concerned look he just shrugged and said, "A broken rib - don't worry, I've had worse." he added when he saw Kiba's worried expression.

Kiba noticed Tsume haul himself out of the water, "Damn walrus!" He growled as he stood with a shiver.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked with a frown.

Tsume nodded, "Just a little cold." He looked around, "Where's the runt?"

Hige frowned, "I have no idea… I think he's in the water…"

"I didn't see him," Tsume admitted, glancing back into the water, "But I think I know where he is-"

"THERE!" Kiba hollered, pointing across the sea. Tsume and Hige snapped their heads in the direction where Kiba had frantically pointed. A huge mass could be seen, and it was coming closer.

They saw the Walrus speeding towards them as fast as a freight train. And on top of him was Toboe, his fangs still sunk into the beast's eye. The beast slammed into the ice with a thunderous roar. Toboe was catapulted from the walrus into the air.

 **XXX**

Toboe could feel the air rushing past him. He saw the ice coming towards him; he squeezed his eyes shut; bracing himself for the impact of the freezing cold -

Toboe yelped shrilly as his left side slammed into the surprisingly hard ice. Pain spiked up his left leg, making him whimper. His ribs ached but seemed to be fine, but Toboe wasn't sure. The only thing he was sure of was that there was something wrong with his leg...

 **XXX**

Kiba saw Toboe hit the ground and heard him yelp painfully. A wrenching pain in his chest told him something was wrong with their youngest pack member. "Toboe!" He called as he limped as quickly as he could to the struggling figure he saw before him.

Tsume raced over too. Being the quickest out of them he made it to Toboe's side in no time; Kiba followed soon after. Hige hobbled over as well, Kiba noticed, and he was slower than usual. He guessed his ribs were hurting more than they should.

"Toboe?" Kiba asked cautiously. The pup had been rolled over onto his back by Tsume and he was breathing erratically.

"Ki...Kiba…?" Toboe asked in a weary voice, his voice was shaking in pain.

"Are you ok?" Hige questioned in a frantic voice as he knelt down beside him.

Toboe shook his head in determination as he sat up, "I… I'm fine… really," he stammered as he tried to stand, "I'm just a little-ARGH!" He yelped as he tried to put a weight on his left leg.

"Your leg?" Tsume asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Toboe answered quickly, "I just hit the ice a little too hard, that's all."

"Let me see." Kiba answered quietly, causing Toboe to lower his head submissively. Kiba was a little frustrated at that, Toboe knew he wasn't the pack leader - there were no leaders in their pack- but he still felt it was his duty to submit himself to everyone else; even Hige at times.

Kiba leant forwards and felt his leg; Toboe whimpered. The runt was shivering now,in pain, and was finding it hard not to yelp in pain. Kiba pressed onto a broken bone and Toboe yelped and turned with a snarl. Now in his wolf form, the little brown wolf was acting defensively with his teeth bared and hackles raised.

"Toboe…" Tsume warned, stepping back a little.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to do that… I… It's just…" Toboe whimpered, his fur now flat on his back, his head hung low.

Kiba smiled a little, sighing in relief. "It's ok, Toboe, I know." He said quietly, turning to the others he said, "He's broken his leg… We'll take it in turns to carry him, ok?"

The two wolves nodded, "In wolf form or human?" Hige asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Human, it'll be easier that way." Kiba answered. He stepped forwards, lifting Toboe into a piggyback and carried started for the road ahead, "Let's get going, we need to find a friend of mine, he can heal his leg."

The two wolves agreed and raced after him. All four made their way through the icy plains, taking turns to carry the weak Toboe. They made it to Kiba's friend- an old wolf by the name of Kenai- and managed to splint Toboe's leg.

Toboe healed quickly - being a wolf he was able to heal twice as fast as any human - and soon they were able to move on their way to find what every wolf was looking for. Paradise...


End file.
